The Last Time
"The Last Time" is a new song by Cimorelli that was first performed at El Rey theater on August 6th along with the full version of Unsaid Things. The song was written by Christina while on the tour bus during their first cross country tour. Lyrics Christina: It all started right here where we said good-bye I didn't think that this would really be the last time You said, "Hey is that the sweatshirt that you wore when I met you?" When I think about how hard it'll be to ever forget you Do you remember on the very first night When you stopped the car, got out and said, "You can drive." And I asked, "How many girls have you ever let drive your car?" You said, "You are the first one." Amy: Now when I hear the phone, I think it's you Think of all the things you made me do I just can't believe I cried in front of you Your friend, he thinks you're crazy now Everytime you say we're hanging out All of that means nothing now & Background vocals by Cimorelli: You know how bad I am at saying good-bye You I tried to do this so many times Would you believe me if I told you tonight This is the last time! The last time The last time Hey! I know it seems like I can't make up my mind I told you I don't care, but that was a lie But I mean it when I say it tonight This is the last time! The last time The last time Lisa: This is the last time The last time The last time This is the last time The last time The last time Christina: So now I'm staying up, just to talk to you, Don't have to tell you where I've been, cause you always knew And we would hang out in the parking lot, And now I think about it everytime I drive by that spot Yeah I remember all the really cold nights When we talked about our families and people we liked I put my hood up and you told me that I looked just like an eskimo Who has a really lovely smile! Dani: Now you're slowly driving me insane Cause I know you only want the chase And I can tell you really like to play this game Now you wrote my initials on your hand But I wish that we could take it all back Whatever we are won't last Won't last! & Background vocals by Cimorelli: You know how bad I am at saying good-bye You know I tried to do this so many times Would you believe me if I told you tonight This is the last time! The last time The last time Hey! I know it seems like I can't make up my mind I told you I don't care and that was a lie But I mean it when I say it tonight This is the last time!' The last time The last time' This is the last time! Katherine: How could you be so calculating? You're messing me up so much lately Lauren: You got me staying up late, freaking out, sleeping in I say, "I swear I'm done" And delete your number again You said, "I'm dying" But you act like you don't care so I'll just pretend This is the last time! The last time The last time This is the last time! The last time The last time Lisa & Lauren: I know how bad I am at saying good-bye I know I tried to do this so many times! & Background vocals by Cimorelli: Would you believe me if I told you tonight This is the last time! This is the last time! The last time The last time I know it seems like I can't make up my mind I told you I don't care, and that was a lie But I mean it when I say it tonight This is the last time! The last time The last time This is the last time! This is the last time! This is the last time! This is the last time! Cimorelli: This is the last time! Category:Songs Category:Songs by Cimorelli Category:Pop songs Category:Cimorelli original songs